


Lexifer & Clarkangel

by Dayspring



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayspring/pseuds/Dayspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly, sappy, sacriligious, and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexifer & Clarkangel

Once upon a time in Heaven, there were two perfect angels. Well, maybe not perfect for both loved a good, harmless prank or two and the occasional off-color joke. But they were two of the best angels and were well-loved by all. Well, maybe not all, for there was an angel (or two) who didn't like how popular and well-loved they were. Most of the time Lexifer and Clarkangel were surrounded by their friends, laughing with them, commiserating with them, or just hanging around together.

But there were times when it was just the two of them because they were very much in love and lovers needed time alone. It was as if they were created for each, and the love they shared was so pure that it spilled over--and perhaps that was why they were usually surrounded. 

So that was the way it was in Heaven--Lexifer and Clarkangel led and the other angels followed them around like sheep (or fans or paparazzi, if they, like, had cameras and microphones, but then again, eidetic memories weren't bad substitutes). Anyway, this disturbed certain members of the angelic choir and they started plotting against the two adored angels. They went to see You-KnowWho (not THAT You-Know-Who, but the capital HHe). They told Him that Lexifer and Clarkangel were better liked than He and if a fight ever came, most of the angels would side with them. 

This worried the Big H, so he decided to test the two angels, making sure they still obeyed Him in all things. The test showed that the two angels did whatever Big H wanted, and He was satisfied. The jealous angels devised a new test, however, one they knew the two angels would fail. They told Big H to tell the two angels that they could no longer be together, that if they LOVED Him, they could no longer be lovers. 

Needless to say, the two angels proceeded to tell Big H to go, um, _love_ himself and leave them alone. Big H, not wanting to look weak in the eyes of his minions, promptly banished the two from Heaven and sent them to Earth. With the help of the jealous angels, He sent one directly to Earth, and the other took a galactic tour before descending to Earth, in order to make sure they stayed apart. 

But Destiny was a bitch who cared naught for Big H and loved a good romance. She arranged for Lexifer to be present at Clarkangel's Earthcoming and the bond they had in Heaven was  
reformed as Clarkangel stroked the face of his beloved Lexifer in the cab of a beat up pick-up. Although kept apart, and subsequently ripped apart, by two bigoted, pontificating, selfrighteous buffo--um, fathers--Clarkangel and  
Lexifer stayed in constant, if not always loving, contact as Destiny re-wove the connection between them. 

Meanwhile, Big H got too big for His britches and She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed kicked his ass to the curb and took over Heaven. He, as part of the divorce settlement, was given rule over a tiny island that was populated by forty survivors of an airplane crash (well, 39 since the cute young one was smooshed by an already crashed plane--that's irony for ya. Oh, but then Turnip-head put it back to 40. But then you have to add the boatmen from Deliverance and the Others, who are not Others, but Them who were in the back of the plane and...). Anyway, that's another story. 

So to make a long story a paragraph longer, Lexifer and Clarkangel finally embraced their Destiny (and damn, that was an inventive threesome), Big H became a micro-manager of a Hotel California sorta place, and Heaven and Earth were restored to their natural balance of harmony and chaos and all the good stuff that accompanied both. 

Amen. 


End file.
